Her name is Alice
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: When Ryou chases the strange man with rabbit ears down a hole, he ends up in a world so weird and insane. Tendershipping and random side pairings. M for smexy situatios XD
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Alice

If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense,  
>Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't.<p>

The breeze blew coolly threw the green yard of the vast Bakura family estate. Two children not yet adults napped lightly in the shape of the largest oak. The tow would spend most of their time there; even as young children they played and climbed the old tree everyday. The two siblings were identical apart from one being a girl and the other the older brother by a few years.

Amane, the youngest, leaned against the tree trunk with a book clasped loosely in her hand. Her big brother, Ryou, lay with his head in her lap, his breath causing the blades of grass to sway.

Ryou jolted awake from a dream and slowly rose up and crossed his slender legs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, looking at his sleeping sister throw the gaps of his hands he smile tenderly. He looked his sister dearly. Their mother had died in a car crash and his father was always over seas on work, personally he thought his father couldn't stand to see them when they were complete copies of their mother.

Ryou gazed at Amane and brushed some hair from her face. She was the one he cared for the most and he wanted her to always stay the way she was, pure and innocent.

There was a rustle of a bush and Ryou turned to see one of the rose bushes bent and burst open as a man with messy white hair stumbled out with a stream of growls and curses. The man wore a blue suite with gold highlights and tie and a larger golden cloak with spikes dangling off it around his neck. He seemed to be an older harsher version of Ryou, but the most bizarre thing about him was that there were to large fluffy rabbit ears sprouting from his unruly hair. Ryou stared wide eyed as the man looked at the cloaks time and hissed before spinning to the direction of the forest beyond the estates borders.

Ryou stood, for a minute he hesitated then followed the mysterious male; he trailed quietly making sure the other did not see him. The rabbit eared man stopped a few metres into the forest next to a rotting oak and jumped, disappearing into the ground.

Ryou gasped and ran to where the man had once been and found a large hole in the ground, big enough for a bear to fall in easily.

He looked down, surely it wasn't so deep, the man had jumped down so why should it be dangerous. He fiddled with the end of his dress hesitating. Yes he was wearing a dress; dress up was one of Amane's favourite pass times. He wore an old styled French maids outfit, except instead of the main black material it was an ocean blue. The apron was white and pinstriped with gold, the sleaves dark blue and fell to his mid upper arm, also a large dark blue bow around his waist tied at the back. The dress stopped mid thigh and if he bent over you could see frilly layered gold panties underneath. Blue and white stripped knee high socks and golden slip on shoes, to finish it off he had a piece of blue ribbon tied in a knot in his hair. It held back the most part but not the unruly locks of hair that covered his face.

Staring in he edged closer to the rim. "This is ridiculous," He whispered.

He was about to move away but the dirt at the edged of the hole gave way and Ryou slipped in with a scream.

Covering his face and waiting for the inevitable crash that was coming, he curled into a ball and screamed… it felt like hours and Ryou opened his eyes.

He was surrounded by colours of every kind, in awe he realised he was still falling, twisting about he saw flashes of his life in the swirls of the colours. A sister running away and laughing… the maid smiling down at him… the news of the accident… the crying… his father… a mother, a father and a baby sister all smiling and arms wide open for him in a field of green and flowers…

Ryou reached out to them but the vision vanished, like it had several years ago. He gasped when his falling pace jolted fasted.

A man, simple but not quite, stood before a young lady. She was splayed out on the ground slowly twitching to consciousness. He waited and watched as she lifted her head and gazed into his blood red eyes with her brown ones.

"Hello," He said giving her a hand up. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I don't know," She said, looking around. "I fell in when I was following the man with the rabbit ears."

"You meant Bakura?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yes," he said. "And my name is the Dormouse, but just call me Yami."

"Dormouse?" and for the first time she saw it, two mouse ears amongst the black star shaped hair of his, hidden behind blond bangs. "Oh."

"What is your name?"

"Ryou."

"Ryou? That's not very girly," He said.

"I'm not a girl, that's why," Ryou frowned.

"No?"

"No."

"My apologies, I was mistaken by your beauty," Yami smiled sincerely. He chuckled at the blush heating up Ryous face. He turned walking to a small round table in the middle of the empty, checker-patterned room. It looked out of place with only a small glass box resting on top. "Bakura always causes problems, but then so does the Queen."

"The Queen?" Ryou frowned, surely not the Queen of England?

"That's not important right now," Yami shook his head; he opened the box and pulled out a round tablet. "Listen Ryou, eat one of these and walk through that door over there," He pointed at a miniature door on one of the walls, small enough for a mouse maybe. "You cannot return home through the way you came the only way to get back is to go forward. Maybe there's a way through there."

Ryou nodded, completely confused and took the pill. Staring at it he glanced at Yami, the door and then back to the pill. _Well, whatever, _he sighed and brought it to his mouth swallowing it.

Yami smiled and tilted his head. "Don't freak out and just go through the door, when you do find the Caterpillar, his name is Atemu and he looks like me, sort of." With a poof of smoke Yami was gone leaving Ryou to himself and his puzzlement.

"Why would I freak out and how do I get through that door?" Ryou wrinkled his nose and walked over to the door and frowned down at it. A tingling feeling rushed through his body and he shivered. "What is that? The Pill?"

He began to realise that the tiny door was getting bigger… hold on no. He was shrinking. He gasped, _Yami told me not to freak out!_

Soon he was half the size of the large double doors. They were black and red checkered, with gold lining and handles.

"Find the Caterpillar," He whispered, turning the knobs and pushed the door open.

The world displayed before him was extravagant and beautiful. It was like a fairytale, he stepped out into the shadow of a rose the size of an elephant towering over him. The sky was purple with dusk and tiny stars began to appear, the trees where all tall, moss covered and twisted with old age. The ground green and covered in flowers of every kind. That's the most pathetic way to describe this world, it was beautiful beyond words. You'd have to make up a new word to try to describe it, even then you'd fail. This place had a glow, like everything was alive, that make the normal world look dull, black and white.

As he walked he began to here voices, they were quite a first. Whispering and soft soon becoming stronger and noticeable.

"Who's there?" Ryou called spinning around and looking in all directions.

"We are here~" answered the voices.

"Eh?" Ryou turned back the way he was going. "Um, can you help me find the Caterpillar?"

They were silent before saying, "Yes follow the Daisies, he loves the Daisies~"

Ryou flinched as he thought he saw the flowers move, which they did.

"Are the flowers moving?" he addressed the voice.

"Yes~" The flowers petals quivered with the voice. "We move, we speak, we help the ones in need~"

The haired boy almost fainted. "You're the flowers?"

"We are~"

"I'm insane," He said scratching his head and walked towards the Daisies. "Well thank you for the help."

_What kind of world in this?_ He wondered. He stood in the middle of a large patch of Daisies and found a big mushroom there. Upon in sat a man, whom looked just like Yami, with tan skin and golden jewellery in his hair and on his arms. His blood red eyes shifting to Ryou as he let out some smoke from his mouth, a smoking pipe in his hand.

"Whom are you?" He called, his voice just like Yami's again.

"My name is Ryou," He whispered. "Are you Atemu?"

"I am and how is it you know that?" Atemu said lazily.

"Yami said I should find you after I went through the doors," He said, his hands fidgeting with his dress. "That's all he said. The flowers told me to follow the Daisies."

"Damn flowers telling everyone where I am," Atemu hissed taking another drag. "I suppose it's to get you back to your normal hight."

"You can do that?" Ryou lightened up, taking a step closer to Atemu.

"Yes, just take a bite of the mushroom and be on your way, I have things to do," Atemu sighed closing his eyes.

Ryou wondered why Atemu was being so rude he truly wasn't Yami. Strolling over to the mushroom he hesitated before sinking his teeth into it. Chewing and swallow.

The taste was plain and dirty like. He poked out his tongue at the taste before his body tingled.

"Atemu, Thank you for your help," He said as his body began expanding.

Atemu opened an eye before giving a small smile. "Thank you for thanking me, and you're welcome."

Before he knew it he was at his original height. He circled the spot that Atemu was and found small walkway heading towards the trees. He shrugged and stood on it and followed. The trees that twisted over the top of him creating an archway. He wondered if they could talk but wasn't willing to test that out.

As if the trees read his mind there was a quiet chuckling in the branches of the trees, it sounded menacing and Ryou hugged himself in fear. It now laughed loudly at his fear.

"Who's there?" Ryou whispered.

"Ohhh~ I'm not the trees if that's what you're thinking~" the voice said in a sing-song voice. "Unlike the flowers, the trees went silent centuries ago~"

"Why?" He questioned the unknown voice.

"The Queen of Hearts is why~" it sang sadly. "The Queen is absent minded and weeping inside~ The King of Hearts is dead~"

"The Queen of Hearts?" Ryou raised an eyebrow, _so that is what Yami had meant by the Queen. _"My name is Ryou, can you help me get home?"

"Hnn~ the Cat cannot, but maybe the Hatter can~"

There was a blur of purple and gold above Ryou before a man formed before him. He was very feminine and had shoulder lengthen gold hair. From his hair poked two purple tipped cat ears, a stripped tail curling and uncurling around his waist, purple eyes that would change gold on different angles and golden jewellery on his arms and neck. He wore a purple mid-drift and tan jeans.

"My name is the Cheshire Cat, but please call me Malik~" the neko male giggle and appeared right behind Ryou. "I will lead you to the Hatter~ but be careful be careful, the Hatter is Mad~ the Hatter is insane~" the Cat sang and danced away down the path. "Follow me, follow the Cat~ I will lead you to the Mad Hatter~"

"Malik? Why are you taking me to an insane man?" Ryou asked tailing the gold and purple man.

Malik leaned back and looked at Ryou upside down and smiled. "The Hatter is Mad, but he's knowledgeable~ he's loyal to the needy and the lost~ the Hatter is insane the Hatter is helpful~"

"What is he like… other than nuts?" Ryou said, looking around at the trees they pasted. Did he see a flash of white and blue?

"Hnnn~ he looks like Bakura is to Ryou~" Malik pondered. "His hair is wild and looks like the sun~ his colour is purple but dusk instead of dawn~ the Hatter is mad, the Hatter is cruel and greedy~"

"That sound great," Ryou said sarcastically with a frown.

"That is the Mad Hatters role~ But Mariku is kind, Mariku is sweet~ Mariku is insane~" Malik whispered. "He plays his role well as the Mad Hatter~"

"His role?" Ryou was taken aback. "What do you mean his role? Is it like a job?"

"No," Malik laughed. "Mariku has gone soft hearted over the years~ the Hatter is melting, he's taming~ the Mad Hatter is disappearing with the Queen of Hearts… as we all are~"

"The Queen of Hearts is the cause of everything?"

"Without the Queen the time stops~ without the Queen, Wonderland is frozen," Malik growled, his tail slashed back and forth in anger. "The Queen must come back~ the Queen must be awoken, the Hatter is dying, the Cat is dying, the Caterpillar will never be the butterfly and the Rabbit will wilt and die~ Wonderland is falling down~ falling down~" a tear slid down Maliks cheek as he smiled grimly.

"Can I help in any way?" Ryous heart twisted in pain. Where was the needed Queen and why would she leave?

"Ryou~ only the Alice of Wonderland can help the Queen of Hearts~" Maliks eyes softened.

"Where is Alice?"

"Alice is not a being~ Alice is the title bestowed by the Queen of Hearts~" Malik sang, his ears twitching as he span in a circle. "Ryou may be Alice~ Malik is the Cheshire Cat~ Mariku is the Mad Hatter~ Ryou may be the Alice of Wonderland~ only time can tell… only the time is frozen by the Queens absences."

"So Cheshire Cat is a title?" Ryou flinched thinking he saw the white and blue blur again through the trees.

"Malik is titled the Cheshire Cat~ but only Malik can be the Cat~ on one else not even Ryou the new comer~" Malik twirled again. "The Rabbit is following us, you can see him sometimes, right? He worries for Ryou~"

"The Rabbit is Bakura?"

"Yes, the White Rabbit is Bakura~ he travels between our worlds in search for Alice to wake the Queen~"

The white haired boy sighed and saw the clearing up ahead. "You're an odd one Malik but thank you for helping me, I hope someone finds the Queen."

"I hope you are Alice of Wonderland, Ryou Bakura," the Cat said seriously, surprising Ryou, and with that he disappeared.

(WOOT WOOT! I finally finished Her name is Alice chapter one XD enjoy~)


	2. Chapter 2

Her name is Alice

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time,  
>And every creature lends themself to change your state of mind.<p>

Ryou turned back to the clearing. The area was fenced off with a waist high white picketed fence and inside was a giant long table like something from a castle. It was clothed and had many different sets of teacups, tableware and kettles arranged on it, some new and some chipped and cracked with age. At the head of the table was a large cushioned chair, one leg was missing and replaced with a stack of books.

Ryou heaved a sigh and looked around for someone, anyone, to be there.

Wish granted as a flash of gold and deep purple zipped out from under the table and flung itself at Ryou, they crashed painfully into the ground with a thud. He screamed as loud as he could when he regained his breath and struggled against the person cackling above him. There was a angry shout and the person above him was thrown off and fell to a heap at Ryous side. He looked up to see a man, tall, tanned and handsome standing over him with a frustrated look in his eyes, the man hissed at the other in a different language coursing the other to giggle disturbingly.

The man turned to Ryou and extended his hand for him. "I'm sorry about the Hatter, he's nuts."

Ryou froze and turned to the man that looked almost identical to Malik, the Cheshire cat. He was tan, taller and had deep lavender eyes; his hair was gold but stuck up at every angle like a lions mane. His features were sharper and his eyes held a insane gaze in them. He looked back to the other, he was just as tall as the Hatter and just as tanned, his eyes were a pale shade of purple. But his hair was ashy white and messily cropped at his shoulders and a lager scar down the right side of his face. The Hatter wore a Purple suite and the other wore a red one.

"Oh, its okay," Ryou stuttered grasping the mans hand, he was lifted to his feet and patted down his lifted dress, blushing. "I am Ryou, may I ask your name?"

"Well damn," The hatter laughed. "Aren't you formal, beautiful."

Ryous blush deepened ask he waited for his answer.

"Ignore him," The white haired male said, hissing at the hatter. "My name in the March Hare, please call me Akefia."

Ryou smiled and tilted his head, _March Hare? _Looking up he spotted a pair of brown bunny ears twitching above Akefia's head. "Akefia…" he tested the name. "Thank you, I was told by Malik that Mariku could help me, maybe."

"Him? Help anyone?" Akefia snickered. "He can't even help himself."

Strong arms wrapped around Ryous waist, the small boy shrieked, as Mariku purred and glared at Akefia. "Geez, you're so kind to me. I can help him no problem~" he licked Ryous neck, one hand sliding down his front to pull up his skirt. Ryou was frozen; he couldn't process what was happening. The hand reached under fiddling with the golden frilly panties underneath. "How very exotic you are, little mouse~" Mariku purred nibbling at Ryous neck. His fingers slipping under the waistband of the silverettes underwear, stroking the unaware half hard pastel member.

Akefia frowned and watched, inside he was mildly turned on by this display and the other part of him didn't really want to see the hatter get down and dirty with someone… oh well. He would watch anyway.

Ryou moaned absently, his eyes closing as he shivered as the hatter stroked him. Mariku snickered jerking the boy and ran his tongue along his white collarbone, listening to the mewls and moans Ryou made.

The small silverette was panting slightly and shuttering with each stroke of the Hatters long fingers.

"MARIKU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!" Malik screamed marching up to the hatter and the March hare. "Let him go."

Mariku's eyes widened and he retracted his hand from Ryou, moving away from the white haired male. Akefia snickered behind his hand as Mariku retreated like a kicked puppy but went pale when Malik glared right at him. "You! Why did you let him do that to the boy?"

"Well… uh I can't really stop the Hatter, can I?" Akefia shuttered. "I have less authority than him."

Maliks tail brushed as he hissed angrily. "I suppose you're right, what was I thinking sending you here," He said to Ryou.

"Maybe he would have more success with the Duchess," Akefia suggested.

"Yesss~ Hare take him to the Duchess, I have business with the Hatter," He glared darkly to Mariku who cringed away.

Without a second to lose the tall white haired man grabbed Ryous hand and ran for it. Dodging through the trees and large ferns, Akefia only stopped when they were out of breath. Stopping Ryou doubled over panting as the Hare straightened up and wheezed.

"Geez, he scares the crap out of me," Akefia shuttered, watching Ryou leaning with his hands on his knees. "You will like the Duchess, she's not a pervert like the Hatter."

"And you," Ryou gasped, glaring. "Why did you just watch as he did that to me?"

"Coz it was hot," Akefia snickered, leaning down he ran his tongue across the pale boys cheek. "You looked so delicious~" reaching down he lifted Ryous dress to find him still hard. "Wow, still up?"

"It's not that easy to get rid of an erection," Ryou growled pulling down at his lifted dress. He blushed and closed his eyes trying to push Akefia away, which he found was a big mistake. He squealed loudly as he felt a pair of warm lips wrap around his member and hands clutch his waist. "No~ what is it with you people?"

Akefia chuckled around the tip, licking the slit on top and then quickly deep throated, basking in the loud cry Ryou let out. Moaning and sucking, licking along the underside of his cock, Akefia slowly slid a hand around to toy with Ryous entrance and slip two fingers in.

Ryou began to cry in pleasure and shame as the tanned male brushed a bundle of nerves inside him. He tugged at the Hares long ears weakly, feeling the Hare moan and tense as he did. "Please… I don't"- he was cut off with a cry as the Hare pushed his fingers in deep and hard, hitting those nerves dead on.

Akefia smirked when his mouth was filled with warm salty liquid and sucked, milking every last drop from Ryou before swallowing it all. Licking his lips he stood up, grabbed the boys hand and started to walk, keeping the stumbling Ryou close.

"See? That's how you get rid of an erection," He laughed, a flash of white out the corner of his eye and he grinned in triumph. "Bet you that was the first time someone did something like that to you."

"It was," Ryou mumbled in embarrassment. He tripped lightly over a branch but was pulled back up by the taller male and continued this routine for Ra knows how long, until they reached a large green coloured mansion.

It was huge, almost as big as the Bakura estate and everything was either painted in greens or white. There was a giant garden out front, fenced in behind tall barred fence.

"Wow," Ryou whispered.

Outside the gates stood a large penguin wearing a butler's suite. By now nothing should surprise Ryou, but this just ate the cake and he shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" the penguin asked in a rough harsh voice.

"We're here to see the Duchess," Akefia said. "Now move aside and let us in."

"I can't allow that. The Duchess is waiting for an important guest," he said.

"She waiting for us," Akefia snarled. "Move or I'll tell my brother~"

The penguin jumped and cringed. "No! Not the Rabbit, please! I still can't allow you in."

"KRUMP!" A woman with long blue hair called out to the penguin. She leaned half way out a window with a disapproving look on her face towards the penguin. "Let them in you idiot. They're the ones Anzu's been waiting for!"

Krump, the butler, huffed and opened the gate allowing the pair of silverettes inside.

"Fucking penguins," Akefia growled pulling Ryou along behind him.

(Ahhhhh~ so the next chapter is about Ryou and the duchess who wasn't in the movies, but I like her so yeah! :P happy days~)


	3. Chapter 3

Her name is Alice

And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill  
>Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels<p>

Ryou nervously walked down the grand looking hall, glancing over his should to where Akefia was standing encouraging him to walk on, he let out a shaky breath before reaching the double doors at the end.

Another penguin, smaller and no dressed like the other one at the gates, waddled forward and pulled the door open for Ryou. With a quick 'Thank you' he passed through and frowned as he spotted the woman from before bellowing at the top of her lungs at a woman in a giant green Victorian dress.

The woman's face was down to business as she watched her maid scream and chuck a fit before her. Her cold blue eyes swerved over to Ryou and she smiled softly.

"Hello," she greeted and stood up from the table. "I have been waiting for you, Ryou. My name is Anzu Mazaki, I am the Duchess of Wonderland."

Ryou nodded and smiled. "I'm Ryou… uh, as you already know…"

She giggled behind her hand at Ryous confusion. "Malik told me about you."

"Oh," he looked over to the maid, who was panting and glaring at the Duchess as she calmed down. He tilted his head to the side in question but remained silent.

"Miho, we have a guest," Anzu said to the blue haired girl. "Get us some dinner ready."

Miho growled and obeyed, stomping out of the room with a bang of the doors. Anzu smiled apologetically to Ryou. "I'm sorry; Miho has been feeling out of sorts lately."

"No that's fine," Ryou chuckled.

"Please take a seat," the brunette said as she gestured with her hand, also sitting back into her seat at the head of the table. Ryou sat down at the end and smoothed out his dress. "Tell me how you came here?"

"I follow the man with rabbit ears," Ryou answered, tilting his head. "What's with Wonderland and the Queen?"

Anzu's blue eyes deepened in sadness, she looked down at her hands. "The Queen of Hearts is one of my dearest friends. Wonderland was a really busy and cheerful place, but then the King of Hearts died… the Queen kind of … died as well."

Ryous eyes widened and he nodded. "I see, but if the Queen is dead why is everyone saying Alice can wake the Queen?"

"The Queen is dead inside, not really dead," Anzu smiled at her own mistake. "He's absent minded and there for time is absent. If someone could bring him back… I would be so very happy." She whispered the last part with a sad smile.

"The Queen of Hearts is a male?" Ryou squeaked. "Well that's different."

Miho entered again holding a small bundle of green and two penguins flanking her holding trays with bowls on them. The bowls where placed in front of the Duchess and Ryou, containing a thick green liquid.

"Spinach soup," Miho explained, walking over to Anzu.

"Oh," Ryou picked up his spoon and eyed it suspiciously, dunking it in the soup and brought it to his lips. It was fine to begin with than. "Oh dear sweet LORD!"

Ryou coughed and spluttered, throwing the spoon down and clamping a hand over his mouth.

"What's that matter?" Anzu asked sipping at her soup. She watched him curiously.

"Pepper, there's way to much pepper!" the silverette managed to croak out.

"He's right you know," Malik popped up from behind Ryou, scaring the small boy further.

"M-Malik?"

"Hey," Malik greeted with a grin. "Sorry, the Duchess likes heaps of pepper in her food."

Ryou nodded, looking paler and slumped back in his chair with a groan. Malik snickered and shook his head, reaching out he ruffled the white hair. He walked over to the Duchess and smiled, sitting on the end of the table with his tail curling around him comfortably.

"Well," the Duchess began, standing up and taking the bundle of green blanket from Miho. "Ryou, I must be leaving. I have an audients with the Queen. I was wondering if you would look out for my child." She approached him and showed him the bundle. Inside lay a small baby with blonde hair and pale freckles.

Ryou tenderly held the baby and stared at it. "I can't, how long will you be away? I need to find a way home. I can't look after your child as well."

"She won't be much trouble and I don't know how long I'll be," Anzu said. "It isn't a matter of whether you can or can't, you have no chose but to look after my little Rebecca."

Looking up the Duchess was gone and Ryou was left with a baby. "My goodness…"

"About time she let go of that card," Malik said with a sigh. "She never lets that thing go."

"Card?" Ryou looked down and found the baby gone and was now replaced by a card titled 'Hourglass of Courage.' Blinking, Ryou placed the card in his pocket, in the dress and placed the blanket on the table. "What do I do know?"

"I don't know, I never really know," Malik said yawning. "Never come up with any good ideas."

"Surely you must have some idea," Ryou scolded. When Malik gave no answer Ryou turned on his heel and walked towards the exit. He found Akefia on the way out and blushed walking right past him.

"Aw~ come on Ryou," the Hare called out chasing after the small boy. "Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what to the man that touched me unwelcomely?" Ryou bristled and glared at the tanned male. "I need to find a way home and I don't need you… touching me! When I don't want it."

"Well, geez," Akefia rolled his eyes. "I was going to say that maybe the Dormouse could help you, since he is the eyes and ears of Wonderland, but oh well you don't want my help." He shrugged and turned away.

Ryou stopped and looked at the March Hare and grit his teeth in frustration. "You mean that Yami can help me?" he ground out, tugging at his dress.

"Oh, so you've met him before?" Akefia tilted his head and smiled. "He live in the Looking Glass markets. It's not far from here, I can that you there."

Ryou eyed him for a moment before nodding, "But! You mustn't touch me inappropriately."

"Aw!" Akefia whined. "That was my plan all along," finishing his drama with a loud laugh and grasping Ryous hand. "Let's go, little one."

Feeling much the same way when he was pulled through the forest earlier, Ryou stumbled with more grace and less falls. Grimacing every now and then when a trig or something scrapped his leg.

Suddenly emerging in a town, their footsteps echoed on the stone pavement as they walked down the deserted roads. Ryou glanced around hesitantly and shrunk closer to the Hare.

"Where is everyone?" he whispered tightening his grip on Akefia.

"There is no one here, only the Dormouse," Akefia said without emotion. He looked down at the small silverette and wrapped his arm around his petite waist. "Don't be scared of buildings, little Ryou."

Ryou smiled and moved in closer, sensing nothing treacherous from the male's movements. "No, it's just to quiet to me," he said. Glancing up when they passed a large sign over their heads in read 'Looking Glass.' So they were close, the smaller silverette jittered in anticipation.

"YAMI!" Akefia called out loudly, looking about to houses. "Come out, it's me Akefia."

They heard a crash and some oranges fell off a cart to the side. Yami fell out from behind it and pat down his clothes as he straightened up. Glaring over at the Hare he bared his teeth and growled. "I was sleeping, you bustard," he snapped, his eyes finally landing on Ryou and he softened. "Oh, Ryou, it's you," he smiled. "It's definitely a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Yami," Ryou greeted, blushing at the mouses kindness. "It good to see you too."

Akefia grunted and tightened his grip around Ryou. "Yeah, so I'm leaving him in your care, Mouse," he said before addressing Ryou. "I'm see you around, little one."

Before Ryou could reply his lips were enveloped by Akefia's in a gentle kiss that ended as soon as it started.

Blinking as Akefia disappeared back into the forest he heard Yami call for him and he turned back to the multi-coloured haired man, blushing a deep red.

"Come with me to my apartment," Yami smiled softly twisting on his heel and heading throw a door. Ryou trotted behind him, squeezing up a narrow staircase and found himself in a room filled with tea sets and cushiony furniture. It had a warm feeling to the room that made Ryou want to sleep on one of the couches almost instantly. Yami caught Ryou as he swayed and chuckled. "Don't sleep Ryou, here drink this." Pulling out a small vile he popped the cap and tipped the deep red liquid into the silverettes parted lips.

A moment passed before Ryou spluttered at the taste, wiping his mouth with a whine. "Ew! Was that wine?" he questioned with distaste.

"Yes, it's the best thing that I've found that stops people from sleeping in here," Yami said, happily leading Ryou to the table near the cabinets. Placing him down in one of the seats, he tended to making some tea. "So, Akefia and you seem close."

"Hardly," Ryou grimaced. "He took advantage of me, that pig."

"Hare," the other corrected humorously. "But still, I have never seen Akefia so affectionate with someone before. In all the years in Wonderland… three thousand maybe? Yes, you must be someone he finds precious."

"Three thousand?" Ryou choked. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I find no need to lie, Ryou dear," Yami set down two cups of tea, pushing one to Ryou. "It has been three thousand years since the Queen froze and no matter who passed through Wonderland, Akefia never took any interest in them."

Cupping the tea cup in his hands he brought it to his lips with a guilty expression. "Still what is with all this 'the Queen is dead but not dead and he's absent'? It confuses me."

"Let me but it this way, 'the engine is running but no one is behind the wheel,'" Yami said crossing his arms. "The Queen of Hearts is still doing his duties but he's not really thinking anymore."

"I think I understand," he said slowly, nodding his head in thought. "What happened to the King of Hearts?"

Yami saddened and gazed down at his tea, gently fingering the side. "His name was Seto Kaiba and thought we fought a lot, he was a very close friend of mine. He was murdered by the Duchess in white when she was attempting to assassinate the Queen of Hearts, he and his little brother, the prince, jumped in to save the Queen and lost their lives," he spoke away quietly his voice cracking occasionally. "And it killed the Queen inside and he won't really respond to anyone. I'm-… everyone is scared for the Queen."

Ryou listened, oblivious to his own tears streaming down his cheeks and sobbed, clutching at the edge of the table until his knuckles went white.

"Oh, dear Ryou," Yami hushed sadly. He stood up and rounded the table to stand beside the silverette, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Don't cry, it doesn't suite you."

"B-but Yami," Ryou choked, hugging the Mouse close. "That's horrible, three thousand years he's been like that. It's… it's horrible."

Yami sighed and pulled away to sit on the table. "It is, Ryou. But until someone can wake him up there's not much hope."

Ryou thought over it all while calming down, he'd heard that so many times. 'someone has to wake the Queen' so if he was new in Wonderland maybe he should try. "What if I tried?"

Yami blinked and his lips tilted up ever so slightly. "You could always try but don't you want to go home?"

"I do, but maybe there is someone there that could help me too," he said hopefully.

Yami nodded hesitantly, standing up and holding his hand out for Ryou. "If you think so, then I will take you there."

Ryou grinned brightly and told Yami's hand in his. "Good."

(Oh my RA! It's about time I posted this up, sorry about the wait. I've been stuck with schoolwork and other such things like WRITERS BLOCK! And it's nice to finally finish the third chapter.) 

(So be honest, who thought the Queen of Hearts would be Mai now since Anzu is the Duchess? That went down the shitter since the Queens a dude :D Have a guesssss~)


	4. Chapter 4

Her name is Alice

To stand outside your virtue  
>No one can ever hurt you<br>Or so they say

(Bakura: I just realised no one has looked though my DA account coz that's why they don't know who the Queen of Hearts is…

Akefia: -slaps hand over his mouth- Quiet you fool! That's spoilers!)

Ryou blinked as he stepped out into the sunlight and squinted his eyes. "Was it this bright before?" He asked shielding his eyes with his free hand.

Yami chuckled and tightened his grip of Ryous hand as he led him further down the road. "Some times the times in Wonderland just switch without warning, it's what happens when there's no time," He said grabbing an apple from a fruit cart. "It's also an effect from my home, because it makes you all dozy and tired so you might think it's brighter out here."

"Ah," Ryou closed his eyes and let Yami lead him completely. "I don't like how the street is so empty."

"You just can't see them is all," Yami said looking about. "This street is full of spirits and they let me live here coz I let them live here. I own this part of Wonderland and only they can live here with me. That's what the Queen said anyway."

"The Queen truly is that important," Ryou mused, he turned to face a pair of boys standing on the outskirts of the town staring directly at the silverette. Ryou swallowed nervously as they approached the two and stopped in front of them.

"What do you two want?" Yami asked harshly, evil eyeing them with distaste.

One of the boys, the one with short green hair and glasses, turned to Ryou and frowned up at him. "You! Are you the one recently in possession of the Duchesses child?"

Ryou blinked and nodded, "You mean that card?"

The other one, with long brown hair and a purple fringe, nodded. "Yeah, the blonde babe, the Duchess and Queen have requested for you to be at the courts. She's being charged for giving away her child to a stranger."

"What? But she only said she would be-"

"It doesn't matter," The green haired one cut in. "The Queen says it and so it is."

"I think the Queen needs to wake up," Ryou growled. "Fine, take me there then."

Yami sighed and stayed close to Ryou, glaring at the two boys in front of them. He glanced about before leaning closer to the silverette and whispered, "The Rabbit is watching."

Ryou raised an eyebrow and glanced about, finding nothing. "Why doesn't he ever show himself?"

"I don't know, usually he's always popping up and getting in everyone's faces that's it's practically impossible to get rid of him," Yami watched a spot from the corner of his eyes. "He's such a cocky asshole."

"Really?"

"Hmm… yeah, the Rabbit is maybe the second most important person in wonderland," The Mouse smiled. "He keeps everyone in line… in the most stupid ways sometimes."

Ryou grimaced and looked about as the forest began to fade into a large open desert. Thought he could hear the sea as they climbed over a large dune there was nothing but sand.

Yami blinked and suddenly paled. "Oh shit-" was all he said before a large torrent of water hit the four of them.

Ryou tried to cry out, only to be submerged under water and the cold liquid filling his lungs as he tried to gasp for breath. There was another tumble or water that sent him spinning, until he finally managed to surface with deep breaths and coughing.

"Ryou!" Yami shouted from a few metres away from him, he tried to swim towards him only to be pushed under water again just as their hands were a few centimetres away.

"Y-Yami?" Ryou cried out as he was suddenly washed up on a beach. Sitting up nervously, he saw a group of birds running around a lage bare tree and onto was a woman with wings instead of arms.

She had long blonde hair and purple clothes that matched her eyes as she bounces about from branch to branch shouting at the birds to run faster. She calls to them telling them that it's a race, a fun way for them to dry off, only it seems as more time passes that she doesn't know who's winning so she urges them on pretending that she knows whats going on.

"Ryou?"

The silverettes head snaps around, thinking that Yami had found him again only to find Akefia standing before him. "Oh… it's you."

"Yeah," Akefia frowned, almost hurt. "Where's the mouse? He was meant to look after you."

"I…" Ryou trailed off, looking back over at the birds. "We got separated by… water."

The Hare grunted and pulled Ryou up to his feet, grasping his hand and leading him towards the birds. "Yeah, it makes sense but he should have known that Mai floods this area randomly. You'll just have to come to my house and I'll dry your clothes."

Ryou blinked and followed none the less, hoping that Yami was all right. He watched the bird girl- Mai- as they walked past her and Akefia snarled.

"Oi!" He shouted at her. "Watch what you're doing, you dumb bird!"

"I'm not dumb!" She shouted in a shrill voice, angrily flagging her wings. The other birds seemed to slow down, wondering what the commotion was before Mai barked at them again and they ignored the two silverettes. She turned back to them and blinked. "Who are you?"

The Hare groaned. "We went over this yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that, all the way to three thousand years ago. I'm the March Hare!"

"I have never seen you before," She crinkled her noes.

Akefia rolled his eyes. "She met me the day after the Queen froze Wonderland, so Mai can't remember me," He explained to Ryou. "For her, coz she'd so stupid, it's harder for her to remember anyone after the time freeze."

"That's terrible…" Ryou whispered, staring at Mai. Things were too weird here for him.

Akefia cleared his throat and began to pull Ryou along with him, the boy managing to keep up with him this time. They walked up into the mangroves that fenced the beach, occasionally hating the feeling of trodding on those spike like roots, and past them into a clear-ish area that had a few palm trees. There stood, well… half stood a small mud-brick hut that looked almost washed away, in the centre of the clearing.

"Home sweet home," Akefia grinned and pushed aside the curtain door for Ryou with a mischievous grin.

Ryou gave him a suspicious look before stepping into the small room, only to find a large stairway into the ground after he'd almost fell down it. "Ah?"

"Heh, the best thing about living underground is that my house can't get washed away like so many others," the Hare grinned, taking the silverette's hand again and leading him down the long stairs. It was dark, after so long of walking until they came to a huge room make of stone. Up the far end was a large door with an eye carved in that was slightly opened, light flooding into the room.

"This is your home?" Ryou asked as they neared the room.

"Yep, it's an old magicians hide out," Akefia said. "They used to practice magic down here until… well they were bound to the Queen."

"Bound? … Forget it, I don't want to know," Ryou stepped in behind Akefia into a room filled with gold and gems and other riches. There was furniture that looked fitted for royalty, rubs, four-poster bed and god knows what…

"Oh my god," Ryou gasped.

Akefia snickered and walked over to a cabnet next to him bed and pulled out a large shirt. "This should be big enough for you to wear as a gown," He placed it down before tugging at Ryous clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ryou cried out, jerking away only to be pulled back.

"Helping you," the older male rolled his eyes, stripping away the boy's clothes until he was bare. Licking his lips with a dark look, his eyes took in the boy's smooth and pale body as the smaller shifted with the most delicious blush. "Hnn…"

He grabbed the shirt, not wanting to have the boy hate him, and slipped it on in place, picking up the wet dress and hanging it up over a chair. Turning back to the silverette, he walked over and sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him. "Sit down."

Ryou swallowed nervously before sitting down and looking at his lap.

"So tell me, what were you doing in these parts of Wonderland?" Akefia asked.

"I was going to see the Queen," Ryou said, fiddling with the end of the shirt. "He had requested my presents as well as the Duchess, I think she's at court…"

"Oh yeah," Akefia tapped his chin. "I was meant to be there… huh…"

Ryou looked at him dumb founded and shook his head. Looking about the large stone room, he noticed small symbols carved into the walls in some places but he couldn't understand them. "You said this place used to belong to Magicians?"

"Yeah," Akefia gave him a sad smile. "I've heard that they used to preform dark magic down here and they slaughtered an entire village once for one of they're biggest rituals. I've been told that Bakura and I came from that village… but we were too young to remember…"

"A lot of weird things happen here," Ryou mused.

"Are you kidding me?" Akefia broke out laughing. "The last three thousand years has been like watching grass grow compared to what used to happen here." He grinned and lay back, his arms folding under his head. "I remember some of the stupidest things that me, my brother, the Ace of spades, Yami and the Queen used to do. I'll tell you the Ace of spades knows how to take something down, he stoned the Red Eyes Black Dragon this one time… but we ended up nicknaming it the Jabberwocky. We'd use ourselves as chess pieces on the living chess board, oh, and dear Kisara…" he looked at the ceiling sadly. "She was the Kings sister and she was fatally ill. But, you know it's not so bad because she the Blue Eyes White Dragon… thought she misses him so much now…"

"Huh? So the Kings sister is now a dragon?" Ryou frowned.

"Yeah… you will see her when it's dark. She's always on top of the castle trying to reach the moon," Akefia said. "It's something the pair of them used to do. They'd sit on top of the castle and watch the moon, I used to go up there with them sometimes…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ryou said. "But I really need to get to the castle… perhaps I can lift some pain from Wonderland."

Akefia blinked and smiled gently. "I'm hoping you can." He sat up and scratched one of his ears; he stood and grabbed Ryous dress. Walking towards a large silver dish filled with water and dunked the dress into it.

Ryou raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "I said I need it dry not wet. Why would you put it in water?"

"I said this place belonged to a Magician," Akefia rolled his eyes. "Who says this is water?"

Ryou eyed Akefia as the male pulled the dress out and tossed it at him. Catching the dress with a cry, pausing he started at the clothing that was now completely dry. "Oh? It's dry…"

"You don't say?" Akefia pulled a face. He fixed his coat and tilted his head, indicating for Ryou to follow. "I'll take you to the castle now."

"Good," Ryou dressed back into his dress and ran over to Akefia, who was at the bottom of the stairs. As they made their way up the stairs Ryou stared at the Hare, the male looked like the gods created him, thought he looked slightly battered at times. The small scratches and bruises, not to mention the large interesting scar down his right cheek.

Akefia's ear twitched as he looked over his shoulder and caught Ryous gaze. "What?" He questioned.

"Nothing…" Ryou looked away. "You don't really look like Bakura. Does he live here with you?"

"I don't look like Bakura because he's the Rabbit and I'm the Hare," Akefia chuckled. "They are completely different. And Bakura live nowhere really… I don't know if he even sleeps anymore."

"Oh…" Ryou blinked when he stepped out of the hut and into the sunlight. Grasping onto Akefia's jacket, they continued to walk into the forest on a dirt path. "Akefia? What happened to the Duchess in White? No one told me."

"Her?" Akefia licked his lips in thought. "Well… she was losing her eye sight due to her mad obsession with the King, always shouting about how she should have been the Queen. One day she ordered an audience with the King and Queen, back then she was considered blind… however she had a secret knack for knife throwing. As she was half way down the room, she pulled out her knives and tossed then towards the Queen and that's when Seto and the Prince jumped in and saved him." Akefia sighed and snapped a twig off a branch. "After that she went completely blind and died of… heartbreak or simple sorrow and loss."

Ryou took it in and frowned. "She was greedy."

"Well yeah," Akefia growled. "She once forced the Ace of Spades into giving up his voice to make her a Duchess. Originally they were commoners, she lived with her mother living well off and the Ace lived with his father, an abusive drunkard. She forced him to do that and the Queen made it so. The King however, tweaked it and said that the Ace could only talk to him and they became good friends after that… looks like he lost his voice completely now."

"I'm glad she died then," Ryou hissed angrily. He gripped harder onto Akefia's coat as he walked and bit his lip. It seems the Duchess in White is the one to blame for all the misfortune of Wonderland, hurting the Ace, the Queen and King and in turn the rest of Wonderland. "That bitch."

Akefia halted and turned around to stare at Ryou with wide eyes. "Did you just…?"

He grinned and leaned down to place a small kiss on Ryous forehead, the smaller blinking and looking up into the pale purple eyes. "Don't frown, a dark mood doesn't suite you, Ryou."

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's right things."

(I don't have long till I finish this, four/ five chapters left? I think I'm dying… Too. Much. Things. To. DO! I have awesome ideas for this story and yet my mind is currently :P so I hate myself and will try to finish this story NO MATTER WHAT! I have… 12 stories and school… :I so yeah…)


	5. Chapter 5

Her name is Alice

Her name is Alice (Alice)  
>She crawls into the window<br>Through shapes and shadows  
>Alice (Alice)<br>And even though she is dreaming, she knows 

(Memory)

The Duchess in Green grinned at the Mouse as he walked out into the Looking Glass alleyway. She ran to him and embraced him as they both laughed.

"Anzu," The Mouse greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Yami," She smiled and let go of him, pulling from her pocket a small piece of paper. "Look what the Queen gave me. He said it's to help me since taking my mothers place is big."

Yami took the paper and smiled. "He loved playing these games, it's a shame he's so busy now."

"Then we should hold a tournament when he has time," Anzu cried out happily. "Don't you think?"

"I do," Yami laughed, observing the playing card in his hand. 'The Hourglass of Courage'.

Anzu took the card back and hugged it. "I will never let this card go. Ever."

(End memory)

The Mouse shook his head as he looked back at the Queen from the stands. The boy was still stiff and lifeless as usual and staring at the Duchess who stood a few feet from him. He hoped that Ryou came soon…

XXX

Ryou puffed as he gazed up at the castle in awe. It was ten times bigger than the Bakura estate and a thousand times more beautiful and detailed. He could barely take it in as Akefia tugged him up the stairs towards the massive doors.

That was… until a giant slab of mirror slammed down millimetres from his face.

"Oi! ACE! You dickhead!" Akefia yelled that the blonde male beside Ryou.

The Ace raised an eyebrow at Akefia and leaned back, the mirror following him. Only it wasn't a mirror, it was a giant scythe with such shiny metal it reflected everything perfectly it was like a mirror. The blonde with brown eyes smiled at Ryou and took hold of the silverettes pale hand, bringing it to his lips briefly.

Ryou blushed lightly and smiled back as he retracted his hand. "Um, you're the Ace of Spades?"

The blonde nodded, he turned to Akefia with a glare.

"What did I do?" Akefia frowned.

The Ace tapped his watch with a face.

Akefia rolled his eyes and pushed the Ace aside, opening the doors. "Whatever. We were held up." He led Ryou and the pissed off Ace into the throne room that was already filled with the people of Wonderland. On either side of the walk way he noticed several of them. Yami, Mariku and Malik holding hands, Mai and a few small birds on her shoulders and in her hair.

At the end Anzu stood facing the Queen with chains around her neck that were connected to the stone floors. The Ace walked right passed them with his scythe and stood beside the Queen.

The Queen, a small boy almost identical to Yami, he could have been his younger brother. He sat there like he didn't even register that anyone was there. His amethyst eyes were dull and unfocused; the blonde bangs that would have shot up like Yami's lay limp around his baby like face. He was clothed in a short poofy red dress that was littered with hearts and a small crown barely seen through the blonde fringe and spiked up back hair.

"Akefia? Is that the Queen?" Ryou asked, when there was no reply he turned around to find Akefia standing in the crowd and signalling the boy to walk on. Ryou took in a deep breath and walked on, no one in the room seemed to move except himself.

When he reached the front of the room a woman with a gold eye necklace and white clothes walked up beside the Queen. She bowed her head to the Queen and then looked at the crowd. "As the final judgement for the Duchess, we have called the child Ryou Bakura to the castles to find the truth," She said with a rich and smooth voice, her eyes turning to Ryou. "Child, do you have the infant that was handed to you by the Duchess in Green?"

Ryou frowned and pulled out the card from his pocket and showed it to her. "This is what you're talking about?"

The woman nodded. "As evidence that the Duchess went against her word, her promise that she would never let the infant go, the Queen will now decide her fate."

When the woman spoke there seemed to be a sadness and helplessness as she waited the Queen to speak. The others in the room seemed the same, like they knew something bad was going to happen.

The Queens mouth opened and he spoke for the first time, what came out was better if he'd stayed quiet and lifeless.

"Off with her head."

The room was in a quiet, whispered up roar at those words. The woman and the Ace flinched and nodded to each other as the Duchess cried out. The woman hushed the crowds and the Ace walked down to Anzu, patting her back and embracing her as she cried.

"J-Judgement has been passed," the woman's voice cracked.

Ryou opened his mouth in confusion and tried to look at Akefia but the male's eyes were clenched shut. The silverette glared at the Queen and watched as the Duchess was eased to her knees and bent over, the Ace standing beside her with his scythe.

Realising what was happening, Ryous eyes widened. "What are you doing?" He shouted. "You can't kill her because she wanted me to keep the card safe!"

"Judgement has passed," the woman said.

"No!" the boy screamed, feeling a pair of arms around his waist as he tried to launch forward. "Let me go! You can't o this, it's wrong!"

"The Queen's judgement is absolute," A harsh voice whispered in his ear.

"No it's not," Ryous eyes filled with tears as the scythe was raised over the Ace's head. The Duchess held her breath and looked directly at the Queen. "Let her go…" Ryou cried, his eyes never looking away. "She doesn't deserve this."

"I know," the other said, a hand slipping over Ryous eyes as the scythe swang down. It felt like an eternity, they stood there as the clang of metal echoed through the room and the sound of blood splattering the floor.

Ryous breath came out in heaves, the person holding him tenderly and protectively. He almost forgot where he was before he ranched himself from those arms and stormed up to the Queen. The room shocked as Ryou fisted the boy's clothes and pulled him out of his seat.

"How could you?" Ryou roared, shaking the Queen. "How could you kill her so easily? She'd done nothing wrong, she just wanted the card to be safe while she was out. You've just ended a life and… a-and, oh my gods!" Ryou could barely see past the tears as he continued to shake the Queen, the other not even responding. "She thought dearly of you… who's next? Who would you kill like that again? Yami? Akefia?" he sobbed. "W-what do you think he would say if he saw you now? What do you think Seto would say?"

There was a silence as the others of Wonderland stared in disbelief. No one had dared to say the Kings name in front of the Queen having not known what would happen.

The Queen however, blinked and as if a sign of life, a single tear slid down his cheek.

"S-Seto?"


	6. Chapter 6

Her name is Alice

Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
>And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain<br>And through the looking glass we see shes painfully returned  
>But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern<p>

(Memory)

"Seto?" the Queen laughed as he chased after the King, the taller male grinned and ran faster up the curling stairs towards the rooftop. "Wait! You're too fast."

"Than catch up, my Queen," Seto teased. "You're so short, no wonder you can't keep up."

The Queen pouted and burst through the roof door, greeted by the King and his Princess, Kisara. The Queen cried out happily as he embraced the princess, she in return laughed and held the Queen close. "Kisara! It's good to see you again. When did you come back?"

"Just before Seto went to get you, Dearest Queen," She said, kissing the boys brow.

"You've been hanging out with the Hare, am I right?" the Queen snickered at the Hares sign of affection.

Kisara flushed and let the Queen go. "He's my friend! He escorted me."

The Queen laughed and patted her shoulder. "It's fine," he smiled. "I've been too nice today I have to tease someone."

"Oh, you've been nice," the King smirked.

"Yes," the Queen puffed out his chest. "I gave Anzu one of my game cards, I think she needed it. It had the expectable title and I always have the best of luck with games, she was very happy."

"As expected," Kisara signed. "That woman loves you so much."

The Queen smiled.

XXX

The King held him tightly while he mourned the death of his sister, the smaller male smoothing down the brunette's hair, comforting him.

"Seto, it'll be alright," the Queen whispered. "She hasn't left you completely. It's impossible for one to be gone forever, if she's in your thoughts and heart, she's still with you."

"I should have known," the King sobbed. "She looked so sick and I should have done more for her."

"She has done her best for you as you have for her," the smaller said. "Go see her every night, she's here for you in a form that she can protect you."

"A dragon."

"You favourite creature."

"I love you my Queen."

"And I, you my King."

XXX

The Queen screamed as Seto lay in his arms, the Duchess in White being cornered by the royal guards. The King coughed and smiled up at the Queen, taking off the card necklace from his neck and handing it to the Queen.

"I did my best to protect you," Seto said quietly, his breath coming out in small sharp gasps.

"Sh! Don't speak," the smaller sobbed. "You'll be fine."

Seto chucked brokenly, specks of blood forming on his lips. "It's not like you to lie."

The Queen shook his head and pulled the King close. "I wish it was true. You can't leave me!"

"Once someone is in your thoughts and heart, they haven't left you completely," Seto said, his eyes dulling as his heart faded. "Think of me and I will always be with you, Yugi."

(End memory)

XXX

The Queens eyes twisted to look at Ryou, the boy still gripping him and crying. He couldn't understand what was happening, why was the hall filled and everyone looking crushed?

"W-Who… are you?" Yugi asked the silverette.

Ryou gasped and released the Queen only to catch him again as the Queen lost his balance and fell. The pair fell to the floor and Yugi rubbed his head with a wince, he looked about and finally saw the blood that was splashed out about the stone floors and he paled.

"Anzu?" he knew that green dress and petite hands. "Oh no."

"My Queen?" the woman with the necklace stared at them like he'd grown two heads. "You've come back to us." She turned to the crowd with a wide grin. "The Queen has returned!"

Another loud, yet happy up roar of the crowd erupted, the same hands from before lifted Ryou to his feet. Ryou turned and was greeted by the White Rabbit, who smiled at him, he grasped Ryous hand. "The Alice of Wonderland has been found."

"What?" Ryou tilted his head.

"You're the Alice of Wonderland, Ryou," Bakura said, leaning down he gave the silverette a brief kiss before looking at what used to be the Duchess. "Her death wasn't in vain. Now Wonderland can move on with the Queen back."

Ryou closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the blood. "What about Anzu? Would you give her a funeral?"

"Wonderland doesn't do funerals," Bakura chuckled, he noticed, along with many others, that the body and blood was beginning to move. "Watch, Alice. This is our funeral."

Once the body began to form and twist, it ended up looking like a headless dear before it staggered towards its head and connected the two together. The dear made a noise as many sets of racks sprouted from its head and it shook, snorting at the crowd. Small patches of grass and flowers growing around its hooves.

Ryou gasped and Yugi walked up beside him. "She'd the new Forest Spirit… it suites her," the Queen said with a smile.

"I've heard of them," Ryou said. The dear shook its head again, as it Anzu was testing that her head was on and slowly made her way to the pair. "A-aren't they meant to be extremely dangerous?"

"Extremely," Yugi laughed, he walked down to the dear with sad eyes and pets her face. "I'm so sorry, but I'm back now and I won't leave ever again."

The dear snorted and nipped his hand softly.

Yugi grinned and turned to Ryou, "Thank you, Alice of Wonderland."

Bakura stepped in and his long ears twitched. "I don't think we're finished here, my Queen."

"Yeah…" the Queen looked at the floor and smiled. "Do you think he'd want that thought?"

"I do," Bakuras lips twitched into a barely visual smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou frowned.

Bakura smirked and walked forward to pet the dear. "I've been talking to the Queen and I knew he could hear me. We thought it was best if Wonderland started over again."

"What do you mean?" Akefia asked from beside Bakura.

The smaller brother grinned. "We're going to tear down the castle."

(Uhhh…. So that one was purposely short for the new chapter… I like the forest spirit ^^ sorry I've taken so long)


	7. Chapter 7

**Her name is Alice**

You see there's no real ending  
>It's only the beginning<br>Come out and play

(Heyyyyyy, Ilovemanicures you haven't missed much actually. I updated all three chapters at once so lol, as for your comment about Brick by boring brick… well that scared the shit out of me because it was the song I was listening to one day that gave me the idea when I started the whole story xD )

Ryou sighed, swinging his legs back and forth as he sat on the Queens bed. The shorter male had asked Ryou to stay with him, the silverette assumed for company and gratification. The Queen had disappeared into another room saying he needed to change, he'd offered Ryou some new clothes but he'd just laughed and said it was fine. It was what reminded him that he needed to get home to his sister.

"Ryou?" Yugi called as he walked back into the room, wearing possibly the tightest leather the silverette has ever seen; leather pants, shoes, shirt and choker. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, fine right now thanks… I think I should be asking you that," Ryou smiled softly, he stood up and neatened his dress. "Thought that's a lot of leather."

Yugi laughed and places the crown in his hands on the dresser. "Ah, I used to wear this when I first came to wonderland. Before… before Seto… we met through a card game, it was a really popular game here and he was the best. That was until I came," he laughed. "I versed him because he'd insulted a family member, I wanted to prove him that he wasn't the best in the world at everything. And I won…"

Yugi looked at the crown fondly. "After that he couldn't leave me alone, always said that I was something he held greatly and life wouldn't be the same without me. So we fell in love…" He shrugged and turned from the crown to face Ryou with a smile.

"I'm sorry… that that had to happen to you," Ryou sighed, he scratched his arm.

"It's fine, I'll live on. He would have wanted that," Yugi gave him a small smile. He walked forwards and leaned down and kissed Ryous cheek. "You woke me, so I'm so very grateful."

Ryou blushed deeply and nodded, Yugi was so kind he wondered how the male was so calm about all this. He stood up and looked at the door where Bakura stood leaning against the frame with a smirk.

"So… are you ready, Ryou? My Queen?" Bakura asked, his ear twitching to listen behind him as the other was at attention for the two.

"I am," Yugi grinned at the ears and walked over to stroke one, the rabbit closed his eye and relaxed into the touch. "Aww… I see this still works."

"Shud up.." Bakura mumbled as he leaned down closer.

Yugi tilted his head is gesture for Ryou to come over to him. Ryou frowned and walked over, eyes widening as Yugi grasped a hand and placed it to Bakuras ear, making him rub it as he let go. Bakura mewled; unaware that Ryou was now the one rubbing his ears and rest his forehead against the boys shoulder.

Ryou giggled, the bad assed rabbit he'd been searching for was such a softy. "What a cute rabbit," He smirked, squeaking as arms wrapped around him.

"What a cute Alice," Bakura smirked as he pulled Ryou closer. Purring against his ear before he was whacked suddenly, yelping as he looked at Yugi, who was smirking.

"Save that for later," Yugi snickered, turning to walk down the long flight of stairs.

Ryou smiled and slipped from Bakuras grip to follow after the Queen, walking down the stairs was so much better than walking up them but far.

XxXx

"My Queen?" Yami tilted his head as the amost identical male smiled at him and nodded. "So that is your plan then? You really can go through with it?"

"Yes Yami, I can do this… please?" Yugi smiled at him softly and held out his hand.

Yami sighed and nodded as he reached into the bag he'd brought with him, pulling out a small golden box and looking at it for a moment. He sighed as he opened it and pulled out three cards much like the one Ryou had in his pocket and handed them to Yugi.

"Thank you.." Yugi smiled as he took them and pulled out a small pile of other ones.

"What are those?" Ryou asked, as he looked over the others shoulder at them. They had pictures of creatures on them and names… what would this help with?

"These are the creatures of Wonderland that are loyal to me…" Yugi smiled as he showed some of them. "Red eyes black Dragon and Blue eyes white Dragon. Thousand Dragon, baby dragon, Kuriboh, Dark Magician and Dark Magicain Girl… many others…"

"How is this going to help?" Ryou frowned before raising an eyebrow at the Queen.

"Are you still surprised by what happens in wonderland?" Yugi asked and smiled happily. "Just watch," he said and flicked through the papers before pulling out two, directing the pictures up to the sun before a light burst from the small papers. The first to immerge was a man in long purple robes, a curved hat and a staff. The second was a girl, the same hat but hers was blue while she wore a short dress of pink and blue, long blonde hair down to her waist.

She giggled and poked out her tongue as the man looked down at Yugi with a stoic look before bowing.

"These are the Dark Magicians of wonderland," Yugi said to the bewildered Ryou and grinned, looking up to the two magicians and smiled happily. "Have you been listening?" There was a nod of agreement. "Then please help…"

The young girl laughed and nodded, leaping back as she raised her small staff, her movements so enthusiastic. With a flash of light she aimed the staff at the ground and a massive cloud of dirt exploded from the ground, coughing as she waved her hand, she looked back at the other magician who was rolling his eyes.

The girl disappeared and jumped down the hole before the man did.

"Uh… When did you have time to tell them?" Bakura frowned as he walked up behind the Queen.

"I didn't.. I told the DreamSprite and she told them," Yugi laughed behind his hand, the rabbit raising an eyebrow before huffing. "Oh come on… And you always talked to me in my sleep… I heard you…"

"Yes yes-"

there was a sudden crack and the ground around the castle seemed to shift and settle, soon the magicians came back out of the whole, a little dirty as the girl giggled and they stood beside the Queen.

"What did they do?" Ryou asked softly, looking around in confusion.

"They hollowed out the ground under the castle.." Yugi smiled as he held up two more cards, one red and one blue. The weather shift to clouded and storm like as lightening cracked through the skies as a giant red like dragon was becoming visible through the clouds. There was a sudden beam of light in the distance and the ground shook.

"W-what?" Ryou looked around in fear, what was going on? Were those more monsters that were friends of Yugis?

A massive blue monster was seen in the distance as it climbed through the mountains, like a giant armoured man, coming towards them. The red dragon roared as it flew above them, twisting and turning, making strong gushes of wind before it opened its mouth, shooting a beam of light out, cutting through the ground. The ground cracked as the castle started to fall, Yugi clutched his chest as he took a deep breath. This is what he wanted... he needed to let go...

soon the castle feel deep into the ground as the red dragon circled the hole in interest, the blue monster stepped close, holing out its arms. The magician behind Yugi waved his staff, tons of dirt appeared in the blue creatures arms before it slowly lay it in the hole.

"What are thos creatures?" Ryou asked Yugi, eyes wide and never leaving the amazing scene.

"Gods of Wonderland... there is a third but he isnt needed here.." Yugi smiled, relaxing slowly as he watched the gods helping bury the castle. "Oh... this was so hard to do.." Yugi walked up, pulling two lockets from his pocket, identical to the one around his neck, opening them up one had the picture of the king and the other the prince before he dropped them into the hole with the disappearing castle. "Goodbye... my dear family.." he whispered.

(hnnnnnn.. okay. so... im sorry ive been away, my usb exploded on me and I lost everything. But now I have a new computer and im back after my crying period and writers strike. Lol.. terribly sorry but here I am...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Her name is Alice**

**Chapter eight**

Yugi watched the lockets fall and disappear, sighing softly and closing his eyes as he stepped back. "Oh my.." He turned away and shivered, looking at the group of his people. He smiled softly and walked to them. "Well.. this is a new.. new era... and we can rebuild a new kingdom. I hope all of you will be okay with this because this is my decision and I cannot take it back.."

The group nodded softly in undestanding, it was so hard for the Queen to do this.. to get rid of his painful ties to Seto, his beloved.

Ryou smiled softly, thinking of his home and sighed, he wanted to go home to his sister. She was sleeping outside and he didnt want her to get ill. "Yugi...? do you know if I can get home? I dont know how I got here.."

Yugi blinked softly and smiled, taking his hands in his. "Of course.. I have a feeling the third god could help you.." He smiled, looking at the filled hole as the other two gods headed away, going back to heir resting places. "If you could just move to stand in the middle of the clearing, I will summon him here. He may be worn out easily but he is the strongest of the gods.."

"G-gods?" Ryou shivered and walked to the middle of the clearing, looking at the others with a smile. Mariku and Marik stood in the back as they smiled, Yami was beside the Queen, waving softly, Akefia was looking at him longingly, the magicians, someother people Ryou didnt know and some he did. But Bakura was gone and he frowned softly.

Yugi raised his hand, the last coloured card, a golden one as it flashed the brightest of the cards, as lightrays shot through the clouds and a massive eagle like dragon flew through the clouds with a loud cry.

Ryou jolted in fear as his eyes followed in worry of the fearsome creature, glancing to the calm Queen before the God swooped down and incase itself and Ryou in flames, coursing the young male to scream in fear. Ryou noted the at the flames didnt burn him and he was in fact screaming out of fear and reflex but soon it was dark and silent, he would call out if he would but he felt heavy. His body seemed to become strianed with his breathing, his lungs itching and difficult to breath as his heavy lids opened.

"Amane? Amane Bakura?" A familiar voice called out.

Ryou groaned and rolled to his side before a hand shook him. "Amane Bakura? Please wake up!"

His heavy eelids craked open to the face of the rabbit in a black suit now and he waved a hand. "Im not Amane... you should know that Bakura.."

"How do you-... never mind.. you arnt Amane then are you Ryou Bakura?"

"Yes... why are you asking this and.." Ryou looked around at the room he lay in the walls white and he was in a soft bed with a bandage covering his arm. "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital. My name is Detective Bakura Touzokuou and I must ask you some questions.." He said, when Ryou looked at him he noted the ears were gone. What was this?

"Do you have any idea why the Bakura mansion burned down? Where were your parents at the time? Your father?"

"B-burned down? I dont understand?" Ryou paled in horror. Was this true? Had he been dreaming his whole time? "What do you mean? I was sleeping in the back yard with my sister and- …. where is my sister? Where is Amane?"

bakura shift awkwardly and looked away. "Amane... im sorry, but she's gone... she ran into the house to try and put it out or save something from the fire but im afraid she never came back out. It was too late for us to save her by the time we got there."

XXX

Ryou stood at the old Bakura residents, looking at the burned to the ground building with a strained look, trying not to cry. An arm slipped around his waist as he looked up at Bakura, the man smiled weakly and lay his cheek on Ryous head.

"Hey Ry... This was the last place I thought I'd fine you.." Bakura mumbled softly, looking at the large book in Ryou's hand. "Did you finish it?"

"Yeah... It's why im here... of course it's changed a bit in places.. for obvious reasons but its done.. I called it Alice in Wonderland.." Ryou smiled, stroking the leather cover. "The Publishers accepted it.. It's going to be in shops.."

"I'm glad.. you worked hard on it," Bakura chuckled, kissing his head. "Lets go home?"

"Yes.. silly rabbit.."

"Its odd I was in that dream.. as a rabbit.."Bakuar shrugged, walking him away from the burned home, he looked back slowly to a woman with blonde hair poke her head out of a hole in the ground, waving to him. He smiled back to her, such a nice Dodo bird. "Should we have pasta for dinner?"

"I'd like that.." Ryou smiled, oblivious to that scene behind him or the white ear that poked out from Bakuars hair and was tucked away.

"Grand.." Bakura pulled him in for a kiss, holding the boy close to him. "I love you Ryou.."

Ryou blushed deeply and leaned against him, holding his shoulders happily. "I love you too.."

The End

(weeeeeell a weak ending I say.. sadly I'm in a stump at the moment X'D I'M JUST HAPPY TS DONE!)


End file.
